


Snowfall

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Sunset Yard [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Frontier AU, Sunset Yard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimmock unexpectedly finds himself in Sunset Yard for the winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

Iain hadn't actually planned on being in Sunset Yard for the winter. He knew there were blizzards a plenty, and there would be no way for him to leave for three months. Three months of being around children? He wasn't too sure he could manage it, though he knew Josie would love for him to stay. She'd offered to keep him there for the winter every year since, well, since he'd first given her a roll in the hay, literally.

This year, it had been kind of forced on him. He'd been bringing in his last goods for the fall, one last shipment of wheat, corn and the like, when winter's first storm hit him by surprise. If it hadn't been for John and Greg, he wasn't sure he'd've even made it at all. But they had, for reasons they didn't say and he didn't ask, been out together in the storm and had seen him, or heard him, and managed to lead his wagon to town.

So it had been he was knocking on Josie's door, shivering in the cold, awaiting the fate of a lover come unannounced. They'd made no vows, he knew, no promises of faithfulness -though he had been faithful, since that first tumble, not that he ever told her that, because what did words mean if he wasn't willing to settle down with her?- and every time he came to her door unannounced, he always feared the worst, to have another man come to the door.

There was no man, though, just Josie's face peaking through the door as she cracked it open, before it was flung wide and she was tugging him in, turning to kick it closed while greeting him with a kiss that warmed him to his toes.

"Hello," he said, breathless once she'd let him go.

Her face was a wide smile. "You'd said you'd be back one more time this year, and with the snow I'd worried you wouldn't make it, but you did." She tugged him back for another quick kiss. "The kids are at school still. Some of the town men offered to make sure none got lost in snowdrifts. So we'll be able to have some time to ourselves. Come on, we need to get you dry and warm."  
She was already undoing the fastenings of his coat, nimble fingers making quick work of it as she tugged him into the kitchen where the main fire for the house was built. She tugged the coat off his shoulders to hang on the back of a chair, her fingers moving to un-tuck his shirt.

"Josie, do I really need to take off my shirt right no-"

Her playful glare stopped the words before he'd finished making his protest. "We need to warm you up, don't you agree? And your breeches are soaked through with the snow. And I'm not having a man in only his shirt in my kitchen."

"Yes ma'am." he licked his lips, allowing himself to be seated on a stool while she finished undressing him, and laying out his wet clothes in front of the fire to dry.

"Now that's done, What say you we go share some body heat in our bed?" The next kiss was slow, full of promise as he nodded, letting himself be led to their bedroom. 'Our bed', she'd called it. The realization hit him as they fell into it together, both working now on getting rid of all her layers. It meant she'd thought of it as theirs, too. His kisses became more passionate as his hands hurried to unlace her dress and shift. He could get used to things being theirs. To them, together. Very, very used to it.


End file.
